Fraud related to payment cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards and ATM cards) is on the rise and is a significant problem for banks that issue payment cards, merchants that accept payment cards, and customers who obtain and use payment cards to pay for purchases and other financial transactions. Payment card counterfeiters are able to counterfeit a payment card easily given the right information, and that information is often easy to obtain. News media reports of thousands, and even millions, of payment cards being stolen at a time from companies' computer networks are alarmingly common. Criminals can counterfeit a payment card using the stolen payment card information, or they can simply sell the payment card information to others who will counterfeit the payment card. Payment card information can be stolen as simply as by a waiter or waitress at a restaurant surreptitiously swiping a customer's payment card through an unauthorized personal card reader when the customer provides the payment card to pay for a meal. Criminals can use that information to counterfeit a payment card and can use the counterfeit payment card to pay for a fraudulent purchase or other type of financial transaction.